Opa und ich
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Alan bekommt Übernachtungsbesuch.


**Disclaimer: **Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**Opa und ich  
**

Mama hält mich an der Hand, während Papa den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckt und aufschließt. Dann öffnet er die Tür und ich gehe ganz schnell hinein. Drinnen sitzt Opa auf seinem Sessel und liest in der Zeitung. „Opa, Opa!", rufe ich, während ich so schnell meine Füße mich tragen zu ihm gehe. „Hallo mein Engel", begrüßt er mich, als ich endlich vor ihm stehe. Die Zeitung hat er weggelegt und nimmt jetzt seine Brille ab. Mit mir als Gast hat er keinen Grund, die Zeitung zu lesen, denn jetzt muss er mich unterhalten. Wie immer, wenn ich bei ihm bin, schaut er mich ganz genau an. „Bist Du schon wieder gewachsen?", fragt er mich wie jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen und das passiert häufig. Oft lädt er uns zum Essen ein, wenn Onkel Donnie auch da ist. Ich strahle ihn an. „Was machst Du?", will ich von ihm wissen. „Bis gerade eben habe ich Zeitung gelesen und jetzt werden wir beide einen schönen Abend haben", erzählt er mir lächelnd.

Ich gewähre ihm einen Moment Ruhe, in dem er meine Eltern begrüßen kann. Er dreht sich um und wendet sich Mama und Papa zu, aufstehen kann er jedoch nicht, denn ich stehe noch immer vor ihm. „Was ist Ajala?", fragt er und schaut mich an. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich da stehe, das muss ich aber nicht sagen, ich weiß, dass er mich auch so versteht. Deshalb strecke ich ihm meine Arme entgegen. Wie von mir vorausgesagt, erkennt er das Zeichen und nimmt mich auf den Arm, dann erhebt er sich mit mir zusammen aus seinem Sessel. Weil er nicht mehr der jüngste ist, warte ich, bis er wieder aufrecht steht, ehe ich ihm mit meinen nassen Lippen einen Schmatzer auf den Mund drücke. Seine Arme drücken mich daraufhin für einen Moment, ehe er seine Lippen auf meine blonden, frisch gewaschenen Locken presst. Mit mir zusammen geht er zu Mama und Papa.

„Hallo", begrüßt er die beiden, gibt dann Mama einen Kuss auf die Wange und schaute Papa komisch an, so guckt mich mein Papa, Charlie, auch oft an. „Kommt rein." Trotz seines Alters, kann er mich mit einer Hand halten und deutet mit der freien ins Wohnzimmer. „Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen weiter", entgegnet Papa. „Es ist sehr nett, dass Du auf unseren kleinen Schatz aufpasst", fügt Mama, die eigentlich Amita heißt, hinzu. Gleich sind sie weg; ich muss herunter, um sie zu verabschieden. Deshalb zapple ich mit den Beinen, bis Opa Alan mich herunterlässt. Schnurstracks gehe ich zu Mama und kuschle mich an ihr Bein, woraufhin ihre Hand sanft über mein Haar streicht. „Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragt Opa. „Der Milton-Preis wird verliehen, hinterher findet ein Empfang statt", erklärte Charlie. „Millie hat mir davon erzählt", erwidert Opa.

Während sich die Männer unterhalten, kniet Mama nieder, so ist sie gleich viel kleiner und ich bin so viel größer. „Viel Spaß, mein Sonnenschein", verabschiedet sie sich von mir und gibt mir einen Kuss. Dann steht sie auf und wiederholt das Ritual bei Opa, doch küsst sie ihn nur auf die Wange und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, das ich nicht verstehe. Daraufhin funkeln seine alten Augen, während er nickt. Währenddessen beugt Papa sich zu mir herunter, weshalb ich nicht mehr auf die anderen beide achte. „Ärger Dad nicht zu sehr, Prinzessin, nur ein bisschen", sagt er und gibt mir auch einen Abschiedskuss. Nachdem auch er aufgestanden ist, gehe ich weder zu Opa und greife nach seiner Hand. Seite an Seite stehen wir, während wir meinen Eltern zu schauen, wie sie das Haus verlassen. „Viel Spaß", wünschen wir ihnen, ehe die Tür zu ist.

Ich drehe mich zu Opa und grinse, denn ich weiß, was ich jetzt will. Außerdem hat Papa gesagt, dass ich ihn ärgern soll. Also werde ich seine alten Knochen durch die Gegend scheuchen. Er schaut mich an und fragt: „Möchtest Du ein Tigger-Eis?" Eifrig nicke ich, denn genau das will ich. Während ich mich noch freue, einen so schlauen Opa zu haben, geht er schon in die Küche. Mit kleinen, schnellen Schritten folge ich ihm. In der Küche schiebt er mir einen Stuhl an die Arbeitsplatte, damit ich ihm bei der Arbeit zuschauen kann, er kennt meine Vorlieben sehr gut. Dann holt er aus dem Gefrierfach eine Dose mit dem Orangen-Eis, aus dem Schrank eine kleine Kuchenform, die wir zusammen gekauft haben, und aus dem Kühlschrank die Schokoladensauce. Dabei beobachte ich ihn genau, gebe aber keinen Mucks von mir. Bedächtig füllt er die Form mit Eis, das er dann auf einen Teller stürzt. Mit der Sauce malt er die Streifen nach. Zum Schluss drückt er auf die Nase ein rosafarbenes Pfefferminzdragee. Fertig ist mein Tigger-Eis.

„Wo willst Du sitzen?", fragt er. Rasch klettere ich vom Stuhl herunter und gehe in die Mitte der Küche. Langsam drehe ich mich um die eigene Achse. „Nicht hier", ist meine Antwort, dann gehe ich in den Nebenraum. Dabei hört Opa auf mein Kommando und folgt mir. Im Esszimmer halte ich an und drehe mich erneut. „Hier auch nicht." Schon am Anfang habe ich gewusst, dass mein Weg ins Wohnzimmer führt. Hier bleibe ich direkt vor Opas Sessel stehen, kletterte hinauf und setzte mich. „Das ist unbequem", sage ich und kletterte wieder herunter. „Ich möchte auf Deinem Schoß sitzen, Opa", sage ich und schaue ihn mit meinen dunklen Kulleraugen an. Ich weiß, dass er denen nicht widerstehen kann. Also setzt er sich hin, stellt den Teller ab, um mich auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen und hält mir den Teller dann hin, so dass ich in Ruhe Essen kann.

Nach einer Weile, der Teller ist halb leer, wird mir langweilig, das Eis ist zwar toll, aber viel zu viel für mich. Deshalb beginne ich leicht mit den Füßen gegen Opas Schienbeine zu trommeln, woraufhin er mich zu Boden lässt. Anschließend ist er schnell mein Eis auf, das mag er nämlich genauso gerne wie ich. Als ich sehe, dass er fertig ist, mache ich mich auf den Weg in ein neues Abenteuer, von denen dieses Haus immer so viele bietet. Ich gehe die Treppe hoch, dabei folgt Opa mir. Oben haben früher Papa und Onkel Donnie geschlafen, deren Zimmer liebe ich. Onkel Donnie hat darin Spielzeug-Pistolen aufbewahrt, mit denen wir immer FBI spielen. Er ist ein cooler Onkel, doch am liebsten mag ich ihn, wenn er mit mir Baseball spielt, denn seine Bälle treffe ich immer. Papas Zimmer ist direkt nebenan, aber es ist ganz anders. Weil er mein Papa ist, finde ich sein Zimmer noch ein bisschen interessanter, denn dort erzählt mir Opa Alan immer Geschichten von früher.

Heute will ich in Papas altes Zimmer und weiß auch genau, was ich suche. Im unteren Regalboden steht eine Holzkiste, in der selbst gebastelte Instrumente liegen. Oma Eppes habe ich nicht kennen gelernt, aber Opa hat mir von ihr erzählt. Sie war eine sehr gute Pianistin und hat Papa erlaubt, mit dem Musikunterricht aufzuhören, wenn er der Musik treu bleibt. Dadurch sind die Instrumente entstanden. Obwohl ich keinen Unterricht bekomme, macht es mir Spaß, den Instrumenten Töne zu entlocken. Deshalb puste ich in die kleine Flöte, die Papa aus einem alten Rohrstück gebaut hat, und halte ein paar der Löcher dicht, die ich abwechselnd wieder öffne und schließe, dadurch entsteht eine Melodie. Währenddessen wendet Opa seinen Blick nicht von mir. Irgendwann habe ich aber genug davon und drehe mich zu ihm.

„Erzählst Du mir eine Geschichte?", frage ich. „Natürlich. Was möchtest Du denn hören?" Einen Augenblick denke ich nach, dabei verziehe ich meinen Mund. „Die Geschichte von der Zahlenhexe." Das Märchen mag ich am liebsten, nur die Geschichten über Papa sind noch besser. Die Hexe benutzt für ihre Zauberei Zahlen, die sehr wichtig sind, das haben mir Mama und Papa früh erklärt, die beiden arbeiten aber auch mit Zahlen. Mir gefallen sie auch, denn sie sind total einfach, absolut unkompliziert. Gerade als Opa sich auf einen Stuhl setzen will, halte ich ihn zurück „Unten!" Wieder macht er das, was ich will und folgt mir die Treppe hinunter. Im Wohnzimmer setzt er sich wieder auf seinen Sessel und hebt mich auf seinen Schoß. Dann erzählt er frei von der Zahlenhexe. Währenddessen kuschle ich mich an ihn und schlafe schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich in Opas Bett auf, während er noch tief und fest schläft. Mit jeder Bewegung seiner Brust kommt ein lautes Geräusch aus seinem Mund. Bei Papa ist das auch so. Ich muss lachen, halte mir aber die Hand auf den Mund, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Stattdessen setze ich mich hin und schaue ich ihn an. Opa Alan ist ein toller Kerl. Irgendwann wacht auch er auf und schaut mich an. „Du schnarchst wie Dad", begrüße ich ihn und lache endlich. „Dann pass auf, dass Du nicht auch anfängst, so zu schnarchen, mein Engel", entgegnet er. Darauf erwidere ich nichts, sondern schaue ihn nur an. „Was möchtest Du?", fragt er mich. „Kakao und Toast." Lächelnd nickt er, denn er würde mir niemals einen Wunsch abschlagen, schließlich hat er mich lieb. Das hat er mir schon oft genug gesagt.

Opa steht auf und zieht seinen Bademantel über. Auch ich klettere aus dem Bett und schlüpfe in meinen roten, mit gelben Blüten bestickten Bademantel, den er mir hinhält. Unsere Füße stecken wir in die Hausschuhe und gehen gemeinsam hinunter in die Küche. Dort stellt er einen Topf auf den Herd und füllt ihn mit Milch, dann macht er den Herd an. Zum Schluss stellt er für mich einen Stuhl davor, damit ich ihm helfen kann - alleine ist er aufgeschmissen. Während ich hinauf kletterte, holt er einen Kochlöffel, den er mir gibt. Emsig rühre ich die Milch um, während sie warm wird. Dabei schaut er mir zu, gleichzeitig schüttet er Kakaopulver hinein. Das kann ich aber auch schon, deshalb drücke ich die Packung zu. „Ich will das machen, Opa", sage ich und bin dabei überzeugend, denn er gibt mir die Packung, passt aber trotzdem auf.

Zur gleichen Zeit toastet er zwei Scheiben Brot goldbraun, die er anschließend dünn mit Kirschmarmelade bestreicht, meiner Lieblingssorte. Das habe ich mir bei ihm abgeschaut, denn das frühstückt er auch immer. Trotz meiner jungen Jahre lässt er mich in Ruhe den Kakao kochen, denn ich bin schon fast ein Profi. „Guck mal Opa, die Milch blubbert. Der Kakao ist also gut." Opa kommt und schaut in den Topf. „Du hast Recht. Dann kipp ich uns den Kakao in Becher." Als ich vom Stuhl wieder auf den Boden klettere, macht er das. Das Frühstück stellt Opa auf ein Tablett, das er mit ins Esszimmer nimmt und dort auf den Tisch stellt. Auf meinem Platz stellt er meinen Becher und mein Frühstück hin, die anderen Sachen vor sich. Gleichzeitig klettere ich schon auf den für mich vorgesehenen Stuhl. Schließlich setzt sich Opa. „Guten Appetit, Ajala", sagt er und schaut mich liebevoll an. „Wün... ich ... auch", bringe ich aus meinem mittlerweile schon beschäftigten Mund hervor.

Wir sind beide halbfertig, als sich ein Schlüssel im Schloss herumdreht. Ich möchte gerade wieder abbeißen, bin aber viel zu aufgeregt, da meine Eltern zurück sind. Deshalb lasse ich die Scheibe Toast auf den Teller fallen, klettere vom Stuhl herunter und renne mit kleinen Schritten zur Tür. Meinen Eltern fliege ich nahezu in die Arme, die mich erst einmal drücken, als ob wir uns ewig nicht gesehen haben. Mama hebt mich hoch und geht mit mir zum Tisch. „Guten Morgen, Alan", begrüßt sie Opa. „Hey Dad", schließt Papa sich an. „Na, Ihr beiden. Wie war Euer Abend?", fragt Opa. „Langweilig", sagen beide einstimmig und lachen. „Wir sind um 21 Uhr gegangen und waren stattdessen alleine aus", erzählt Papa, „Und wie war es hier?" Opa und ich schauen uns an. „Langweilig", antworten wir gemeinsam mit unschuldiger Stimme, wobei ich noch meinen Engelsblick aufsetze.

Weiter fragt Papa nicht nach, stattdessen geht er hoch, um meine Sachen zu holen. Derweil geht Mama mit mir zum Tisch. „Möchtest Du noch zu Ende frühstücken?", fragt sie, woraufhin ich nicke. „Dann los." Sie setzt sich mit mir auf dem Schoß an den Tisch, so dass ich in Ruhe weiter essen kann. Auch Opa setzt sich wieder und isst weiter. Einen Augenblick später kommt Papa herunter. „Komm her, ich zieh Dich schnell an." Ich schüttele den Kopf. „Möchtest Du im Pyjama nach Hause fahren?", fragt er mich. „Ja." Lächelnd schaut er mich an. „Aber nur heute, weil Sonntag ist." Daraufhin nicke ich.

Mein letztes Stück Toastbrot verschwindet in meinem Mund. „Fertig", sage ich, dann wende ich mich an Opa, „Ich muss Dich jetzt allein lassen, aber ich komme ganz bald wieder und dann haben wir noch einen schönen Abend." Über den Tisch hinweg schaut er mich an. „Das werden wir. Ihr seid ja sowieso regelmäßig hier." Von Mamas Schoß klettere ich herunter und gehe zu Opa Alan, wieder strecke ich ihm die Arme entgegen und er hebt mich hoch. „Bringst Du mich zum Auto und schnallst mich an?", frage ich ihn. „Natürlich." Daraufhin steht er auf und geht mit mir hinaus, Mama und Papa folgen uns. Auf dem Rücksitz setzt er mich in meinen Kindersitz und schnallt mich anschließend an.

Zum Abschied gibt er mir einen Kuss. „Ich habe Dich lieb, Ajala", sagt er anschließend. „Ich Dich auch, Opa." Nachdem das gesagt ist, schließt er die Tür. Ich sehe, wie er sich von den Eltern verabschiedet, die dann auch ins Auto steigen. Während wir die Auffahrt hinunterfahren, winkt er mir zum Abschied hinterher, dann fahren wir nach Hause.

**Ende**


End file.
